


A Guy Who Takes His Time

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Stripping to Ballet [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam, Established Relationship, Hickies, Implied D/s, Love Bites, Lucifer is a Prima Donna, M/M, Naked On Stage!Lucifer, Pierced!Lucifer, Prosecutor!Sam, Singing, Stripper!Lucifer, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer decides to do something new at the club





	A Guy Who Takes His Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/gifts).



> WHAT A NEW TIME STAMP? YES SINNERS
> 
> This is for the LOVELY @Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness, who had requested along with a lot of other people a continuation of this series. I've had this WIP sitting in my Google Docs for I don't know HOW LONG, and I finally decided to finish it (aka I figured out choreography while wishing that my home had a stripper pole)
> 
> There will be at least 2 more stamps, which I will write when I find the motivation

Lucifer cleared his throat as he looked over his outfit in the mirror, straightening the strand of pearls around his throat so that the clasp was in the back. The only other things on his body were a pair of gold nipple captive rings with a pearl-esque sheen to the balls and a pair of pure white panties that had hundreds of little white pearls sewn on the front but were sheer in the back. He was wearing sky high white heels and he turned to observe his rear in the mirror. 

Lillith saw him and gave a playful wolf whistle. “Damn, Luci, you look  _ good, _ ” she said. “Like, really good.” 

“Really?” he asked with a smile. 

“You’re just missing one thing,” she said, walking over to her locker with a bit of a limp. 

“Were you at Autozone again?” he teased playfully. 

“The next time my girlfriend suggests playing rough before work, I’m going to decline,” Lilith grumbled. “She brought out the paddle.” 

Lucifer threw his head back and laughed. “So your little ass is red and sore now?” he grinned. 

“Shut up, not like you don’t limp around if Sam smacks your ass,” Lilith shot at him. 

“Truth,” Lucifer agreed. 

Lilith reached into her now open locker and pulled out a pearl studded tiara. “I pull this out for bachelorette parties, if I’m dancing at one,” she admitted. She slid it onto his head and arranged his short blond hair around it. “There.” 

Lucifer looked at his reflection and smiled broadly as he quickly smeared highlighter on his cheeks. 

“You look hot,” Lilith grinned. “Sam’s gonna die. Does he know that you’re doing it?”

Lucifer shook his head. “I gave him a dance to Express the other night, though.” 

“You would,” Lilith snorted playfully. “Is this the only song you’re singing?”

“I’m doing a dance afterwards,” Lucifer grinned. 

“Are you trying kill him?” Lilith giggled. “Which one?” 

“Prima Donna,” Lucifer shrugged. 

“Christina or Marina?” Lilith asked as she began shedding her shirt and jeans. 

“Christina.” 

“You’re going to die. After you kill Sam,” Lilith giggled. “He’s going to kill you with sex.” 

“Not if he takes his time,” Lucifer laughed as Crowley moved behind the curtain. 

“You ready, Lucifer?” he asked. 

“Sure am, boss man,” Lucifer grinned. 

Crowley led him out of the changing room and out to the piano on the stage. It was just a prop; the audio would be filtered in. 

Crowley held up a small black microphone with a clip and raised a brow. “Where the bloody hell am I supposed to put this?” he hissed. “You’re wearing  _ nothing _ .” 

Lucifer snorted and pulled out a nude looking microphone that hooked around his ear and he smirked as Crowley glared at him. “I got it all figured out, Crowley,” he grinned as he used a piece of tape to keep it on his shoulder, just to keep it out of sight. 

“Fucking prick,” Crowley grumbled, “Alright, is it hooked up?” 

Lucifer nodded. “I arrived early to do sound checks.”

“Do one for me,” Crowley said. 

Lucifer did a gesture to the sound check and taped the microphone closer to his mouth. “Testing, one two three,” he intoned, hearing his voice echo in the club, which was starting to get crowded. 

Crowley nodded and sauntered off, signalling that Lucifer could start the show. 

He made a motion to turn on the sound for his microphone, but not his spotlight. 

“ _ Hello, Sinners!”  _ he greeted the crowds, smirking. “Ladies and gentlemen, boy do I have a surprise for you! But a few quick housekeeping things. Remember no touching the dancers, unless you pay for that kind of private dance, and make sure that you have your ID if you wish to consume alcohol tonight. Welcome to Hellfire, and I am your personal temptation, your deepest desire. . .  _ the Morning Star. _ ” 

His eyes fell on Sam, dressed impeccably as always. Tonight Sam was wearing a black suit with an ivory colored shirt and a warm emerald green tie. His long chestnut hair was tucked behind his ears and he was holding his usual gin and tonic. He painted a picture of sophisticated grace and Lucifer smirked as the song started up, vocalizing on cue. 

The spotlight fell on him as the crowd cheered. He smirked as he sat up more on the piano, a single red rose in his finger tips that the last minute prop crew had placed out, along with a bottle of champagne and a glass. 

“ _ A guy what takes his time, I’ll go for any time. I’m a fast moving lad who likes them slow,”  _ he sang, twirling the rose around his fingers as he gazed at the crowd seductively. 

 

Sam really needs to stop drinking right before Lucifer’s numbers, because he always seems to end up gagging on the drink more than actually drinking it. 

Lucifer was decked out in pearls.  _ Actual  _ pearls. Sam should know- he’s the one who bought the pearls currently around Lucifer’s throat when they role played a Breakfast at Tiffany’s scene that had Lucifer sprawled out on the table while Sam fucked into him.  

And then Lucifer started singing, and Sam had to shakily set his glass on the table next to him. He loved it when Lucifer sang. 

“ _ Got no use for fancy drivin’, wanna see a guy arriving in low, _ ” Lucifer sang in a low, husky voice, his legs crossed delicately over each other, the rose in front of his pale pink lips. God, Lucifer looked so innocent  _ and  _ seductive, all at once knowing what he wanted and at the same time being shy about it. 

Fuck, his boyfriend was the sexiest. 

 

“ _ I’ll be satisfied, electrified, to know a guy what takes his time, _ ” Lucifer sang, leaning behind him to grab the champagne bottle. He spread his legs a little bit to slide the cold bottle between his legs. When the music cue happened, the cork popped off and the club hooted and hollered as he gave a sultry wink before turning to the glass and pouring himself one. He removed the cold bottle to pour as he sang. Glass poured, he slid off of the piano, glass in hand, and walked around to the front of it. Sitting down at the piano bench, the audio killed the piano bit so he could play, his fingers moving deftly over the keys. He mentally thanked the ballet studio for having pianos so he could practice in secret. 

 

_ “What a lullabye would be supplied to have a guy who takes his time. . . _ ”

Sam’s breath caught in his throat as Lucifer took up residence behind the piano to. . . actually play?!  _ When did Lucifer play the piano? _

He then remembered vaguely that Lucifer one time told him that he learned to play the piano to help him with his ballet studies. He kept it up because it improved his singing as well. 

Still. Sam didn’t have a piano in his apartment- Asgard would  _ hate  _ it- so he was still confused as to when Lucifer had the time to  _ learn  _ this. . . 

He wasn’t complaining- there  _ was  _ something erotic about seeing his fiance in nothing by white heels, a pearled pair of panties, pearls, and a tiara, playing the piano and singing with finesse. 

Sam took a sip, smiling as he heard Lucifer’s voice ring throughout the club. 

 

_ “A guy what takes his time, I’d go for any time, a hasty job really spoils a Master’s touch, _ ” Lucifer sang, stopping his playing as he smirked at Brady, who was collecting the money Lucifer was earning while singing. He stood up on the piano bunch and gave a slow body roll, thrusting his hips out as he did so. The cat calls made him grin as he began walking around the piano, his hips swishing and swaying. 

He couldn’t wait for what was about to happen. 

“ _ I don’t like a big commotion, I’m a demon for slow motion or such, _ ” he sang darkly, sliding behind the black piano. He basically crawled onto it, keeping his feet planted on the floor. “ _ Why should I deny that I would die to know a guy who takes his time? _ ” 

He slid down behind the piano and crouched before undoing the snaps on his crotch before slowly standing up as he sang. He laid back down on the piano, feeling cold air hitting his now exposed cock and balls, filling out in anticipation of Sam’s reaction as he slowly shimmied out of the panties, feeling the snaps on his right side come undone, just like they had in practice as they slid onto his creamy thigh. 

He brought himself upright and smirked. They all think that there was still something on Lucifer’s lower half, and there wasn’t. The piano was up high enough that it still obscured everything from view for right now, so he was content to let his body do the talking and he pretended Sam was underneath of him, his strong hands on his thighs and murmuring how beautiful his angel was on top of him. 

“ _ I can spot an amateur, appreciate a connoisseur in trade,” _ he sang as he took the long way to walk out from behind the piano, still keeping up with the pretense that he wasn’t naked. 

Brady’s eyes met his as he neared the very edge of the piano and took a teasing step back, not ready for the reveal as he vocalized. He gave a wolf whistle of appreciation and Lucifer rolled his eyes, laughing to himself at Brady’s childish antics. 

“ _ Who would qualify, no alibi, to be the guy who takes his time? _ ” Lucifer belted out as he stepped out from behind the piano. 

The crowd erupted as he vocalized the throaty “Oh’s” and they realized he was naked. 

 

Sam spat out his gin and tonic into the glass again upon seeing Lucifer. . . on stage. . .  _ naked.  _

Jesus Christ, he was beautiful.

Sam was always blown away by how beautiful Lucifer was, especially when he was naked and underneath of him and looking wrecked. But like  _ this. . .  _ Lucifer was an angel. 

An angel sent to tempt Sam Winchester. 

He set the glass down and watched as Lucifer jumped back up onto the piano and draped himself across it, picking up the previously abandoned rose and bringing it up to his nose. 

Sam ducked his hand into the inner pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out his phone to take a picture, standing up to do so just as Lucifer’s eyes locked with his. 

The camera took about five pictures just from Sam’s thumb jackhammering onto it. 

The song finished, Lucifer slid off the piano and gave a bow, not caring that now roughly two hundred and fifty people saw his cock; nor caring that the inner parts of his creamy thighs were covered in hickies from Sam. 

Lucifer walked off stage, and Sam smirked as he saw the hickies on Lucifer’s ass from just last night, when Sam had rimmed him open and kept biting his ass to hear the little catch in Lucifer’s breath and then would proceed to mark him up. 

 

Lilith squeaked and covered her eyes as Lucifer threw back the curtain and clacked back in all of his glory. 

“For the love of  _ God,  _ Lucifer!” she exclaimed. “Put  _ something  _ over your. . . your. . .” 

“Dick?” Lucifer grinned, grabbing a towel to dab at the sweat on his body. “Oh come off it, Lil, you’ve been working with me for  _ how  _ long? You should be used to seeing my dick.”

“I am. That doesn’t mean I want to  _ see  _ it,” Lilith grumbled. “Just like you don’t want to see my pussy.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t act mortally offended every time I accidentally get a flash of Ruby’s treasure trove,” Lucifer snorted. 

“Can you  _ not  _ refer to my cunt as that?” Lilith winced. “That sounds-” 

“I could call it a lot of things that would be cruder,” Lucifer grinned. “And yet the point still stands that Ruby’s the one who’s holding the reigns, not you Princess.” 

“I hate you,” Lilith grumped, averting her eyes as Lucifer pulled on the sheer white panties he was going to wear for Prima Donna. 

“Love you too,” Lucifer said idly as he snapped the waistband in place before winking. “How much time before I have to go back out on stage?”

“Two minutes,” Lilith said. She smiled as Ruby came in and kissed her cheek before going to go change. 

Lucifer removed his microphone and smiled as he checked his reflection in the mirror before heading on out to the darkened stage again. He nodded at Crowley. “How much?” he asked.

“You raked in about five hundred, easily,” Crowley said, impressed. “Maybe we should do that more often.” 

Lucifer beamed as he reached above him to grab the pole with one hand and behind him. “I’m good to go,” he said. 

“ _ Ladies and gentlemen, your Tempter and the King of Hellfire is BACK!”  _ The crowd cheered as the stagelights flooded him and the stage in a harsh glow. 

The resounding beat of the song had him clicking his heel on the floor on the stressed beats as he lifted his head and smirked at the crowd. Once Christina started singing, he began to dance. 

“ _ Tonight it’s on, play my song, it’s a celebration. I worked a long week and now there is no hesitation.”  _

A sweeping fan kick, hip pop, and he moved away from the pole to continue his dance, his eyes landing on Sam once again as he continued his routine. 

“ _ Gonna forget my troubles, ‘cause it’s a special night. Not gonna stress for nothin’, I’m feelin’ quite alright.”  _

 

Sam watched as Lucifer fell into his newest routine, smiling darkly as he watched Lucifer in the all white still, thinking of how gorgeous his fiance looked on stage. Lucifer looked gorgeous no matter what, but with the tiara, pearls, pearl piercings, white panties and white heels. . . Lucifer looked like the blue eyed angel his namesake said he was. And dancing as seductively as he was, it made all the more sense that he was named after the devil, because those hips were  _ definitely  _ tempting Sam. 

“ _ I’m a prima donna, I can rule the world! _ ” Lucifer diva dropped onto the stage and Sam winced but wolf whistled as the drop gave him a perfect view of all the hickies adoring the insides of Lucifer’s thighs. “ _ Don’t care who’s around me, I can rule the world! _ ” 

Sam had no doubt about it. In this moment, he’s certain that Lucifer could announce he was going to get rid of the United Nations and everyone would be behind him on that. 

 

Lucifer was having a lot of fun with this routine as he panther crawled to the front of the stage. Leaning over, he took a man’s bill out of his hand with his teeth and gave a seductive wink as he continued collecting money. His eyes beckoned Sam to come closer, his hands running down the length of his body, stuffing an assortment of bills in. 

When Sam handed him the twenty after approaching, Lucifer took it once more with his teeth, making sure to nip Sam’s fingers as he winked at his lover before jumping back to continue his dance. 

 

_ A little fun never killed,  _

_ Never hurt nobody _

_ So grab a glass, raise it up _

_ Work your body _

 

Sam watched as Lucifer danced back over to the pole and hoisted himself up upside down, legs spread in a perfect split and he inhaled sharply. He looked down on Lucifer’s engagement ring on his pinky and smirked. It had been nine months since Lucifer said yes, and that made the prosecutor smirk to himself. 

“He’s so hot,” a burly man murmured. 

“He is,” Sam said, watching as Lucifer tossed his heels off stage and he arched a brow as he leaned on the stage. 

“Such a flirt,” another man on the other side of Sam sighed. “Not sure I’d continue to let him keep dancing if he was my boyfriend.” 

“He loves to dance,” Sam said as he watched Lucifer. 

“Well, wouldn’t you get jealous?” the other man asked. 

“I do,” Sam said honestly. “But at the end of the day, he comes home to me. And me only.” 

The inquiring man gave a shrug and nodded. “I suppose that makes sense.” He sighed. “You’re lucky,” he said. “The Morning Star is a prize.” 

Sam smiled. “Yes, he is.” 

“How come it’s not well known he’s taken?” the burly man asked. 

“He prefers it that way,” Sam said, sipping his drink. “Says it brings in more clients if people don’t know he’s taken. Purely business reasons.” 

The burly man nodded and sighed. “He dances like an angel.” 

“Fallen from Heaven,” the other man murmured. “Sent here to tempt us mortals.” 

Sam laughed because oh, how true that was. 

 

_ If it’s your birthday baby,  _

_ I’m gonna grant your wish _

_ This is a private party; _

_ V-I-P in this bitch! _

 

Lucifer noticed Sam conversing with two other men near the stage and he grinned as he walked over to the stage with a jazz walk. Going into a jazz split, he reached over and pulled Sam in close by his tie. “I hope I’m not boring you, little lawyer,” he purred. 

Sam looked up at him with heated hazel eyes and smirked. “Never, angel.” 

“Mmm, good,” Lucifer smirked. “I’d hate to have bored you when I did this for you.” He let go of Sam’s tie and stood up so he could sashay back, split leaping into position. Finding his footing in first position, he got ready. 

_ Tondue forward, circle back to fourth, spin. _

As Christina began vocalizing, he began to do a series of pirouettes. 

 

The two men that had been chatting with Sam stared at him after Lucifer continued dancing, slack jawed. 

“What?” Sam asked innocently as he watched Lucifer do a series of pirouettes. 

“You’re  _ so  _ lucky,” the burly man breathed. 

“Would you be offended if I asked for a private dance?” the other man asked. 

“I am very lucky, and not at all,” Sam said as Lucifer posed at the end of his pirouettes, giving a round of applause. “This is his job and we both understand that. I get all the private dances I want at home.” He noticed Lucifer was favoring his ankle and made a mental note to lightly berate his sub for not taking care of himself. When Lucifer had worked himself into a choreography fit, he tended to forget to take care of himself, ankle included, and that is probably what happened. 

 

The dance ended all too soon and Lucifer slinked off backstage, picking up his shoes and smiling at Lilith as he handed her the loaned tiara. “Thanks,” he said, kissing her cheek. 

“Morning Star, you’ve got thirty before you go to your room,” Crowley said. 

“Thanks, boss man,” Lucifer said. 

“You were incredible,” Lilith said as she took the tiara back. “Now it’s my turn to do Christina.” 

“Vanity?” Lucifer teased. 

“Yup,” she said. “My turn to earn a living.” 

Lucifer laughed and stretched before heading off to his private room. 

 

“So you’re a prima donna, huh?” Sam teased as Lucifer slipped into the car. 

“Babe, you know it,” Lucifer said, leaning in to kiss Sam. “How’d you enjoy ‘Guy Who Takes His Time’?” 

“You want a guy who takes his time?” Sam asked with an arched brow as he began to drive away. “It seems to me that you just earned yourself an all day session on Sunday.” 

Lucifer shuddered as he slipped his ring off of Sam’s pinky and onto his own ring finger. “I can’t wait,” he said. 

“You should,” Sam said, looking over at Lucifer with an adoring, yet heated look. “‘Cause you’ll have to wait for your release Sunday.” 

“Have I told you today that I love you?” Lucifer asked with a laugh. 

“Many times,” Sam said, picking Lucifer’s hand up and kissing his engagement ring. “But I will never tire of hearing it.” 

“I love you,” Lucifer hummed. “Very much.” 

Sam smiled as he turned his focus to the road. “I love you too, angel.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
